The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for supplying and loading strip-like workpieces, such as leadframe strips, with electronic components or the like. The leadframe strips are moved by a transfer mechanism provided with clamping elements to an associated processing or bonding station, in which electrical circuits and/or electronic components, such as chips or the like located at the process point of the leadframe are bonded to the latter.
With automating movement and processing sequences, particularly in conjunction with an apparatus constructed for the transfer or transportation of relatively thin (approximately 0.1 to approximately 2.0 mm) leadframe strips, the problem exists that the individual leadframes for the application of electronic components for forming or bonding integrated circuits must be supplied to a processing or bonding station or the like in a positionally stable manner and be precisely aligned with tolerances in the range of microns.